Wayne Enterprises (ME-Prime)
History Wayne Enterprises is a company owned by billionaire Bruce Wayne and run by his business manager and partner Lucius Fox. It was founded by merchant ancestors of the Wayne family in the 17th century as a merchant house. It changed and gradually grew when it was officially erected in the 19th century when Alan Wayne, heir to Solomon Wayne, founded Wayne Shipping and Wayne Chemical. Along with Wayne Manufacturing, which came later, the Industrial Revolution fueled Wayne Enterprises into becoming a major powerhouse. In addition to providing an income for Bruce Wayne, the various activities of the organization helped facilitate his activities as Batman. Descending from "Mad" Anthony Wayne and his brother, Darius Wayne (a hero of the American Revolution), Charles Arwin Wayne managed the Wayne Family's then-modest fortune by buying cheap property and holding on to it as New York grew. As a result, upon his death at age fifty-two, Charles left a considerable real-estate fortune in the form of a merchant house which he left to his sons Solomon Zebediah Wayne and Joshua Thomas Wayne; both of whom became prominent citizens of New Yorj in the late 1850s. Soloman's son of his second wife, Alan Wayne, would marry Catherine Van Derm; a member of the once-wealthy Van Derm family, and together they would have a son named Kenneth Wayne. With Alan spearheading the growth and development of the Gotham Railroads and creating Wayne Shipping, & Wayne Chemicals, and later Wayne Manufacturing, which took great advantage of the Industrial Revolution, Wayne Enterprises became a powerhouse. Kenneth's son, Patrick Morgan Wayne, saw the Wayne legacy through two world wars and built Wayne Enterprises out of the ashes of the Great Depression and later developed WayneTech with Lucius Holt's father, whose aircraft plants and shipworks fueled American efforts in the Pacific War. His wife, Laura Elizabeth Wayne, inherited the Wayne fortune at age thirty-seven and became the first female Wayne to direct the conglomerate toward ecological responsibility. Patrick and Laura's son, Thomas Wayne, as a doctor and philanthropist, would create and contribute the Wayne Foundation and its various divisions to the conglomerate. While his son, Bruce Wayne, would expand the conglomerate's focus to become a global powerhouse in a wide variety of fields, this diversity allowed him to use the conglomerate's resources for the better-ment of mankind by financing and providing resources for not only his own vigilante endeavours, but for the financing of various hero groups such as the Justice League Notable Branches Wayne Technologies (Wayne Tech) Wayne Technologies, also known as WayneTech and Applied Sciences, is by far the biggest division of Wayne Enterprises. In recent years, it has become involved involved in the retrieval and research of alien technology. The subsidiary is sometimes used by Batman as a means to acquire new technologies. Other subsidiaries of WayneTech include: Wayne BioTech, Wayne Pharmaceuticals, and Wayne Healthcare. It is here that Hank Pym discovered Pym Particles, and Michael Holt made his first Metal Man armor. Wayne BioTech Wayne Biotech is the company mostly responsible for New York's healthcare system. The company itself is a facility for researching and developing new medical procedures and systems. It also trains and teaches a huge number of people annually. Wayne Chemicals and Wayne Pharmaceuticals work closely with Wayne Biotech to develop medicines for different diseases. Since the human genome has already been unlocked, Wayne Biotech is studying cloning to produce organs for future transplants. The company is involved in research into brain surgery methods, the fight against AIDS and HIV, and reconstructive plastic surgery. Batman use Wayne Biotech as a research tool for finding medical information, patient histories and information on illnesses, as well as maintaining his physique when he was fighting crime. Wayne Aerospace Wayne Aerospace conducted experimental aviation research that produced experimental and research planes built for the United States government and NASA, before it was disbanded by Bruce Wayne and Lucuis Fox. The military aviation branch designs and manufactures jet fighters and helicopters for the US military. Wayne Steel Wayne Steel is one of the oldest steel mills and metal refineries in the United States and supplies steel for shipbuilding. It also studies and attempts to replicate alien technology. This has led to Bruce Wayne and Michael Holt getting priority on technology and alloys for him to study. Wayne Steel's alliance with the US Navy and the government has produced numerous contacts for Wayne Enterprises. Wayne Medical Wayne Medical is Wayne Biotech’s sister company but both have different fields of study and work. While Wayne Medical also studies cancer and AIDS with Wayne Biotech, Wayne Medical is focused more on treating illnesses than researching them and maintains and runs many hospitals in Gotham City and helps the Wayne Foundation with the orphanages. Wayne Entertainment Wayne Entertainment owns many arenas, stadiums, and movie theaters across America. Wayne Entertainment is also known for producing numerous fillms, such as Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance), and Kingsman: The Secret Service. Furthermore, Wayne Entertainment has working partnerships with several modeling agencies and multimedia houses and provides a large number of contacts and information. Through Wayne Entertainment, Batman has contacts in the media and entertainment industries. Wayne Chemicals Wayne Chemicals controls Wayne Oil, Wayne Pharmaceuticals and Wayne Botanical. Wayne Chemicals is primarily a research and development firm. Wayne Oil researches petrochemicals and alternative fuel sources, at one time acquiring Luthor Oil. Wayne Pharmaceuticals is another one of Wayne Chemicals' research and development branches. Wayne Foundations Thomas Wayne Foundation The Thomas Wayne Foundation is a foundation for medicine and medical help. This foundation gives annual awards for medical breakthroughs and lifelong commitment, similar to the Nobel Foundation. The Thomas Wayne Foundation is also responsible for funding the Thomas Wayne Memorial Clinic in Manhatten, and the foundation funds and runs dozens of other free clinics all over the city and in other trouble regions in the world. Martha Wayne Foundation The Martha Wayne Foundation is a patron foundation and supporter of arts, families, education and tolerance. The foundation supports and helps to run a number of orphanages and free schools, and provides teachers for those who have learning difficulties. Artists can apply for grants from the foundation to help support them in furthering the arts. The foundation also sponsors companies like American Civil Liberties Union. The foundation sponsors and runs dozens of soup kitchens within the city. Wayne Electronics Wayne Electronics is a large consortium that manufactures portable radios, stereo and Hi-Fi systems, movie cameras, cameras and electronics, measuring devices, scanners, surveillance equipment, computers and other electronics devices. Its other branches of business include information technology, wired networks, wireless networks and space exploration systems and satellites. It also has contracts with the aerospace, nautical and military industries. Wayne Institute The Wayne Institute is a think tank for people looking ahead to solve the next generation of problems confronting humankind. Many decisions on future development goes through this division. Trivia *According to Forbes 25 largest fictional companies it had an estimated sales of $181.3 billion. Sources *http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Wayne_Enterprises Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Organizations Category:ME-Prime